


Candy Porn

by sophie_evelyn



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Halloween, Smut, candy in places, plotless smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 06:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12501180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophie_evelyn/pseuds/sophie_evelyn
Summary: Candy bans are no fun but what comes after the ban is revoked, that is a different story entirely.





	Candy Porn

**Author's Note:**

> Just some plotless smut to celebrate Halloween with. Hope you guys like it!

“Can I have some candy now?” Emma whined using her best puppy dog expression, the face that very rarely failed to get her her own way, however, this time it seemed like Regina was having none of it. The end credits of Hocus Pocus filled the room, it was the third time that they had watched the movie this month, Emma telling Regina that it was compulsory October watching.

“Seriously Emma, you’re worse than Henry.” Regina chuckled and switched off the TV before handing her cell phone over to her. “Which reminds me; can you give him a call and make sure everything’s alright?” This was the first year that Henry was going trick or treating without a guardian and Regina had already called him three times already that night.

Emma smiled lovingly at her ‘always worried about both her and their son’ wife. “He’s fine, Regina. He’s a smart kid.” Emma tried to rationalize but she knew that she’d end up calling him, she too was a little worried about him, it was hard to think of him as no longer a child but as a teenager.

“Send him my love, won’t you?” Regina said and stood up, gently placing Emma’s legs that were previously resting on top of her own gently onto the couch.

Emma shifted a little once Regina had stood up; already missing the warmth that she had been providing her with. “Where are you going?” Emma asked as she scrolled through the cell phone to find Henry’s name.

“The kitchen, dear,” Regina called back as she walked through to the other room.

She waited until she heard Emma speaking on the phone before she put her plan into action. Once she was confident that Emma was preoccupied she pulled out the bowl of candy from where she had hidden it in the cupboard below and quickly disrobed herself. She fully planned on giving Emma a Halloween surprise that she would always remember and the candy ban which she had invoked previously would just make this surprise taste even better.

She hopped up onto the counter and winced slightly as the cool surface hit her bare skin. She smirked as she heard Emma continue to talk on the phone having no idea what she had in store for her. She reached over to the candy bowl and carefully placed handful after handful of colorful candy all over her naked body.

The candy mostly consisted of candy corn which was apparently a guilty pleasure of Emma’s, so naturally, she made sure to buy the most of that type of candy. She had also suggestively placed sour patch kids, skittles, and gummies wherever she could.

She waited for what seemed like hours before there was a silence coming from the other room signaling that Emma had come off of the phone. “Em-ma” she called out as seductively as she could all the while trying to sound as normal as possible.

Emma had hung up the call from Henry once she was satisfied that he was safe and was now relaxing on the couch waiting for Regina to return so they could start watching the _really_ scary movies that she had picked out for the two of them.

Her head rose at the sound of her name being called, Regina sounded odd, a good odd but odd all the same. She leaped to her feet and walked into the kitchen, Regina calling out her name a second time just before she reached the desired room.

“Fuck,” Emma choked; barely being able to get her words out once she had entered the room and saw the sight before her. Regina lay on the kitchen unit, completely naked with nothing but candy covering her modesty. Emma tried to open her mouth to say something but nothing came out, all she could do was stare.

Regina smiled smugly, her plan having the desired effect. “Your candy ban has been lifted.” She drawled with a seductive wink which she knew would drive Emma even crazier.

“I… um... candy…” Emma stammered, still frozen in place. She swallowed before finally coming to her senses, “Regina, holy shit. I fucking love you.” She practically shouted before launching herself across the room, pulling her shirt off over her head as she did so.

Regina chuckled and raised her legs up a little so Emma had space to join her. She watched for a moment as Emma removed the remainder of her clothes, she had never seen her undress so quickly. She picked up a stray piece of candy which had fallen from her body and placed it on her lips ready to meet Emma’s once she was ready.

Emma threw her clothes to the ground, not bothering to watch where they landed, her eyes still unable to move from the candy covered woman in front of her. She leaped up onto the unit as soon as her last piece of clothing had fallen and crawled her way over to meet Regina.

In an instant, her lips were on Regina’s and stealing the piece of sugary candy which was rested on them. She chewed it and swallowed it as fast as she could before going in for another kiss, this time her lips meeting directly with Regina’s. She slipped her tongue into her mouth, the sweet taste of sugar still delectable and it was only heightened by the addition of Regina’s tongue jousting with her own.

Regina’s hands were wandering all over Emma’s body, hungrily grasping at her smooth skin, wanting nothing more than to spin her over and take her right now. But she knew she couldn’t this time, this time, the candy was all for Emma.

A ravenous groan escaped from Emma as she repentantly pulled away, Regina’s lips pursing as she did so. “I can’t believe you did all this.” She husked, her eyes hooded with hunger and lust and complete adoration.

“Eat up, Emma,” Regina smirked back, her eyes just as voracious as Emma’s.

Emma didn’t need to be told twice and she lowered herself down a fraction, her mouth enveloping a piece of candy corn which was resting on Regina’s collarbone. She sucked it up; making sure her lips brushed Regina’s skin as she did so.

The sugary treat disappeared easily and Emma swiftly moved on to the next piece which was positioned tastefully over Regina’s right breast. She licked around the swell of her breast slowly and seductively until a soft moan was elicited from the brunette. She rolled her tongue over the candy and popped it into her mouth, swallowing it down as quickly as she could.

She glanced up at Regina whose eyes were closed and her back arched, yearning for Emma to give her more. Emma was happy to comply and she latched her mouth around her pert nipple and sucked tenderly. She raised her hand and took hold of Regina’s other breast squeezing and caressing with a yearning haste.

When Regina released another moan, she made her way lower scooping up pieces of candy from her abdomen and nibbling on exposed flesh as she made the short journey.

Emma paused when she reached her hips which were decorated with a rainbow of colorful treats. She latched onto a gummie and chewed it zealously before going in for another one.

Regina was trying her best to be patient but patience was never something she was strong at; she cursed under her breath, her hips beginning to twitch irritably under the gentle graze of Emma’s teeth. “Lower,” She demanded but was met with only a smile from Emma who had become determined on eating every single piece of candy which covered Regina’s waist.

Once she had gorged all of the candy, she obeyed Regina’s requests and traveled an inch lower. She positioned herself below, her head fitting perfectly between two toned thighs. Regina was ready for her, the scent of her arousal engulfing her immediately. She hummed satisfyingly, her tongue darting out to taste the woman before her.

A moan filled her ears as she swiped her tongue over her, again and again, relishing in her taste which seemed to be sweeter than usual. She sucked on her lips, needing and wanting more. She hooked her legs over her shoulders and buried herself deeper into her.

Regina whimpered as Emma’s tongue found its way deep inside of her. Her hands roped into Emma’s hair, tugging lightly and holding her in place. “Mm, Emma,” She whined, wanting even more from her lover.

Every noise Regina made turned Emma on more and she removed her hand from her thigh and added it to her already aching clit. She rubbed determinedly all the while her tongue was still exploring, thrashing, and devouring Regina.

“Fuck.” Regina cried, the expletive accompanied with a roll of the hips as Emma knew that Regina was close. She replaced her tongue with her fingers and latched her mouth around her clit. She sucked hungrily, rolling her tongue across her at every opportunity. Her fingers pumped in and out, twisting and turning until she could feel her walls beginning to tighten.

“Emma!” Her name sounded around the room, nails dug into her scalp and hips jerked furiously as Regina came heatedly and hard. Emma slowly released her mouth from Regina’s clit, sparingly placing kisses around her hips as she removed her fingers from her. 

She glanced up to Regina who was still experiencing the aftershocks; she smiled at the sight of seeing her in such ecstasy and devotedly lapped up all of Regina’s juices.

Regina was still catching her breath, her muscles still sensitive and pulsating every now and again. Emma had returned her attention back to her neck and was nibbling and biting with such fury that she knew they’d be a mark there in the morning.

“My turn,” Regina growled and wove her hands once again through Emma’s hair, pulling her away from her neck and entangling her into a deep kiss instead. She moaned as she tasted the zest of herself which was still laden on Emma’s lips. Her hands made their journey south and she found Emma’s throbbing clit, she rubbed circles with her finger, knowing just how much Emma liked it.

Emma let out a satisfying groan before letting Regina shift their positions; she squirmed a little as her back met the cold surface but was soon warmed up by the brunette who was already on top of her and ready to divulge.

Regina’s finger was still toying with Emma’s clit and her lips had now attached to her neck, sucking and nibbling with vigor.

“Regina?” Emma hummed, a discarded piece of candy hanging from her lips as she invited Regina to take it.

Regina pulled herself away from Emma’s neck and licked a trail up to her jawline. “I prefer another kind of candy.” She murmured against her lips before trailing her mouth down to Emma's hips.

Her eyes widened as she splendoured the sight of the glistening savior in front of her, a small smile appeared on her lips because she knew that Emma was finally all hers.

She peppered light kisses over her inner thighs, one hand snaking up and finding Emma’s. She laced their fingers together, Emma’s free hand finding its way into Regina’s hair. Her kisses escalated to bites, small pinches which caused electricity to fly through Emma.

She moaned loudly and Regina licked a sloppy path from thigh to clit. She drove her fingers inside her, the motion being easy due to how wet Emma already was for her. She curled them repeatedly, diving in and out until she found that very spot that drove Emma crazy.

Emma screamed, her hips jolting as her orgasm tore through her. Regina held her in place, eating up everything that she gave her. She could hear Emma panting; her body still sensitive to every little touch that she gave her.

Regina lazily crawled back up to Emma, her lips crashing into hers for one last messy kiss. She rested her head on her toned shoulder, both of them breathing haphazardly as they tried to fight the incoming exhaustion.

“Thank you,” Emma sputtered and she leaned down and placed a small kiss on Regina’s temple. Regina had won the Halloween surprise but she planned on getting her back at Christmas.

“You’re welcome,” Regina smiled and slowly sat up removing any squashed candy that she found still attached to her skin. “You can repay me by helping me disinfect this surface in the morning.”

Emma grinned, forcing back the laughter that threatened to escape. “You got it,” She replied and hopped off of the counter. “Hey, ‘Gina, you got a little something,” she pointed to her shoulder.

She looked down and found a piece of candy corn stuck to her shoulder blade.

“Allow me,” Emma smirked, already beside her and wrapping her lips around said candy.

Regina moaned, Emma’s warm lips distracting her from reality all over again. “Bedroom, now!”


End file.
